


At Nightfall

by SilverDolphin



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDolphin/pseuds/SilverDolphin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gulag missing scene? Mick tries to keep Ray warm while they wait for the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Nightfall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xihale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xihale/gifts).




End file.
